


Missing Time

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Missing Time

They all had been in stasis for so very long, that when they awoke, the world had changed.


End file.
